


How Did I Not See You Before?

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Because it REALLY needs to STOP, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Genius Hatake Kakashi, Inspired by the Filler Episodes of young Kakashi, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Homophobia, Seme Uchiha Obito, Slow Burn, Starts off as T, Teen Angst, Therefore not Underage, Tries his best Obito, Uke Hatake Kakashi, Warnings at the start of every chapter, Will progress to E, alternative universe, more TBA - Freeform, they're 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: (Kind-of) Japanese High School AU:Uchiha Obito, an ordinary (freshly turned) eighteen year old within an exceptionally talented family is summoned to his grandfather’s Office and given a dire warning; if he fails to pass his English oral exam then the cushy allowance he’s been given to help him through College will be revoked and he’ll have to make his own way in life.Worse still, the Uchiha patriarch has employed one Hatake Kakashi (the aloof recluse that Obito and his crew (the Akatsuki) try to avoid like the plague or knock down a peg or two when they can) to be his after-school tutor.Life, Obito knows, is never fair and rarely kind... or so he thinks...





	1. A Deal is Struck...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used within this none profit piece of fiction; I've merely used them/their likenesses for my own entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others).
> 
> Notes:  
> Okay, I know very little about Japanese high-schools, or American ones for that matter; let’s just say that “High School” is the final stage of State-Mandatory Education and students can either go on to get full time employment after they graduate or go onto University (College). Kakashi, Obito and the other characters of their age/in their classes are what I would call Upper-6th but I think the Japanese call them Upper-Classmen? (Sorry if that’s wrong!) 
> 
> That being said, just know this is their final year at Konoha Academy (which is a Private School for the elite but gifted students can attend/board if they qualify for a full-scholarship). 
> 
> Words which are underlined are spoken in English... yeah, I know that it looks weird, but I couldn’t think of a better way to do it, okay? -_-;;

“Ugh! This is _so_ stupid!”

Humming in pseudo agreement, his seated form paying the currently pacing Uchiha little attention as he carefully pulled out and arranged a series of books, two note-pads and a set of pens, Hatake Kakashi resigned himself to a long wait and constant glares from the librarian whose peace they were disturbing.

“Why me? Why _now_? Doesn’t that old bastard know that I have better things to do? So what if I flunked the mock-exam? January is like, three whole months away!”

Sighing, his deft fingers flipping open the two pads and assigning a pencil to each, the silver haired teen adjusted the plain medical face mask he wore (out of habit) before checking his eye-patch and ensuring that his fringe (probably long due a cut) wasn’t obstructing his vision; “Uchiha-san, the sooner we start, the sooner we’re done.”

Snorting, his eyes rolling as he spun to glare daggers at the poised, immaculate uniform wearing male, Obito felt his ire rising when, with a bored expression, the other patted the seat beside him as though instructing a dog or a toddler to sit.

“Oh yeah? Well what if I don’t _want_ to start, Hatake- _san_?” he sneered, his arms folding over his (stylishly) tattered blazer, his eyes trying to burn holes through the goggles he wore.

“Then I’ll contact your grandfather...”

“You little _snitch_!” the ebony haired student seethed; “why can’t you be cool for once and just _pretend_ that I show up and...”

“Firstly” Kakashi cut in, his tone firm as his singular eye narrowed; “that’s being dishonest and I would not want to dishonour anyone, let alone the founder of a Fortune Five Hundred Company, by lying” he said, his right hand raising to silence the other boy’s protests. “Secondly, I am being paid to tutor you and so, should I take the money without providing the service, I’ll be committing fraud and I _need_ that money, Uchiha-san” he added before leaning back and appraising his would-be pupil. “Furthermore, I’ve seen your work and _dedication_ to studying... do you really think that you can pass the oral exam without additional support?”

Scowling, an excuse ready to fire from his lips (a scenario of him delivering a crippling burn to the teacher’s pet in front of him before marching out of the library to the sound of applause from the few people within the library at this ungodly hour of five p.m.) Obito found his annoyance dying when that final statement sunk in.

No, he wouldn’t stand a fucking chance of passing...

“Shit...” he sighed out, his eyes rolling whilst he breathed out a “ _fine_ , you win” and took the offered seat (which he slouched into), his head slamming down onto the ancient, varnish scratched desk with a thud. 

Releasing his own sigh, Kakashi pulled the pad away and appraised the other’s defeated posture with an internal groan; “so, where would you like to start?”

“By being born into a family who doesn’t do any _fucking_ business with America” was the muffled response before the (slightly older) teen turned to renew his glaring match, his head still firmly pressed against the wood.

“Can you understand what I’m saying?”

“Eh?”

“Do you have any idea about what I just said?”

“Umm... were you calling me an idiot?”

“No” the paler of the pair stated, his eyebrow arching at the answer; “I think, before we go any further, you need to know that I’m not in the habit of degrading people or name-calling...”

“Heh! The hell you aren’t!”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me!” Obito snapped, his body sitting up and leaning into the other male’s personal space (the other’s lack of reaction furthering his anger); “you’re always just flaunting around the Academy, rubbing _everybody’s_ noses in how great you are at _everything_ ” he snipped. “Captain of the Kendo Team, the Cooking Club, the Judo Team, the Chess Club, Head of the Young Diplomat’s Society, a Mathelet and, of course, Student _fucking_ Ambassador” he growled whilst counting off the other’s achievements on his fingers. “And then there’s _this_! Fucking _tutoring_! You’re so fantastic at English and playing violin that parents don’t even bother the Faculty anymore, the Dean just sends everyone to you!”

“I...”

“So _when_ you say that you’re not _degrading_ anyone, that’s a damned lie, Mr Honesty, because no one else even gets a fucking chance” he huffed whilst leaning in closer, his eyes desperate for a reaction.

However, instead of the hurt or anger he’d been (hoping for) expecting, that storm-grey eye just dulled a little: “I’m sorry if my accomplishments offend you” he said calmly before nodding back at the books. “But I’ll not apologise for trying my best and doing well, however, if me being your tutor bothers you so much, why not approach Uchiha-sama and request someone else? I can recommend two other students and I’m sure that...”

“Uh! Why bother! I’m not going to pass that stupid test anyway... this is all just a big fat waste of time” Obito sulked, his inability to rile the calm, collected _genius_ draining the last of his energy, he sagged back into his chair and contemplated the drab, styrofoam ceiling tiles as though they held all of the answers.

“You don’t like me very much, do you?”

“Fff! Why, whatever gave me away?” he mocked, his lips pouting; “s’only fair since you can’t stand me, either” he added sulkily.

“What?”

Snorting, the Uchiha regarded the other teen with a deadpanned expression: “oh don’t play the wounded victim card with me, Hatake” he said; “you _always_ get the fucking answers right after the teacher humiliates me first... oh, _and_ those jock friends of yours are _always_ hating on me and my boys...”

“My what?”

“Now who sounds fucking clueless?” he sneered; “don’t act dumb, okay? We all _know_ that Genma, Asuma and Raidou do your bidding... hey! What the fuck are you laughing at?!”

Quieting his (genuinely shocked) laughter, Kakashi waved a hand between himself and the library’s exit: “they aren’t my friends” he stated, a nervous chuckle tilting his tone. “If anything they really don’t like me either... sure, they’ll follow my instructions during sparring sessions but that’s pretty much it...”

“ _No_ way...”

“You can ask them if you don’t believe me... Genma in particular can’t stand me because I refuse to take part in the other sporting-clubs... apparently my refusal to _contribute_ has meant that they haven’t won games and tournaments” he furthered with a little, self-deprecating shrug. “The only two people I’d say were actively friendly with me are Maito-san and Nohara-san...”

“Yeah, and I bet you just _love_ that, don’t you?!” Obito bit, his body standing up so quickly that his chair over-turned (the librarian (who’d probably been paid-off by the eldest Uchiha too) was starting to emanate a particularly lethal aura as other students looked on). “Well I don’t know what she sees in a creep like you! She’s warm, and caring and _beautiful_ and you’re just...”

“Ah, so that’s it...”

“ _ **What?!**_ Hey! What the hell are you laughing at now, you bastard!?”

“You’re jealous...” Kakashi laughed, his shoulders trembling at the ridiculousness of it all; “ _you’re_ jealous of _me_?” he breathed incredulously, his chuckles still bubbling up and out of him even when the slightly taller boy grabbed his lapels and pulled him up to eye-level.

“I _dare_ you to say that again, Hatake...”

“Ha... ha, it’s not what you think” the silver haired teen replied, his tone a little more steady; “I just can’t believe that you, with who you are and all of the things you have, would be _jealous_ of me, _especially_ if you bring Nohara-san into it... I can promise you, whole-heartedly, that friendship is all I’m interested in there...”

“What?! How dare you! Isn’t she _good enough_ for you, or something? Ugh! I swear I’ll knock your gigantic brain out of that over-sized head, you...”

“I’m gay, Uchiha-san...”

Blinking, his hands releasing his would-be tutor with a squeak, Obito felt his head tilt to the right as he sank back into his chair with a deflated, _shaky_ : “is that so?”

Sighing, his left hand rubbing through his hair (a nervous habit he’d been unable to break), Kakashi took in the overly-emotional man next to him and (realising that’d he’d just made his final year at the Academy so much worse for himself by disclosing such knowledge) began to slowly pack away his study supplies.

“Umm... hey, what are you...”

“We’re done here, Uchiha-san” he said, his satchel all but full; “if you’ll excuse me...”

“No... no, just, just wait a second...”

Blinking up from his bag, the Hatake regarded the ebony haired boy and, instead of the sneer or disgust he was expecting, he saw a bashfully ashamed expression instead; “man, this is so awkward... ah, I really thought that the two of you were, _you know_...”

“So that’s the main reason why you dislike me... that and because I know answers to questions you don’t when all I do is study while you’re hanging out with your friends and family?”

Rubbing the back of his neck (his brain quietly reminding him that Kakashi lived on campus (had done since the age of six, if the rumours were true) and probably didn’t get to see his folks too often), Obito felt a tide of shame wash over him and knew, without a shadow of a doubt that, no matter how much it hurt him, he needed to apologise.

“Yeah, look, I’m really sorry, okay?” he said, hoping that he sounded sincere; “jeez... I just, I didn’t think...”

“Ignorance is not an excuse” the other snipped. “Now I’ll be on my way...”

“Ah! No! _Please_ Ha- Kakashi-san, you’re completely right and I _really_...”

“But you’ll never pass, it’s all a big-fat-waste-of-time, isn’t it? Surely knowing that I’m not a rival suitor for the girl you like isn’t enough to change all of that?”

“Ugh! I was being a brat, okay? And I’m sorry for that too... hell! I’ll even ask jiji to give you more money just for putting up with me if you want...”

“So, you’re willing to work with me? No whining? No being tardy?”

Chuckling sheepishly, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck, Obito tried to meet that intense, critical one eyed stare by found himself unable to: “ah-ha-ha... ugh, I can’t promise about the whining _or_ being tardy **but** I will work with you and do everything you say and complete all the tasks you set as best as I can” he added before hesitantly sticking out his hand.

“So... uh, do we have a deal?”

Tilting his head slightly, Obito allowed a true smile to tug his lips open when the genius sighed, sat back down and accepted the handshake with a huff: “deal”, he said.


	2. Finding New Angles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Shaking his head at the _appalling_ grammar, spelling and misuse of punctuation, Kakashi swore that he felt a migraine blossoming behind his empty eye-socket, his brows furrowing in confusion.

“That bad, huh?”

They’d been studying every evening for two hours for five days, and yet...

“Maa~ I don’t get why I have to do this written stuff anyway... I only _need_ to pass the oral-test, right?”

“Yes, but the final section of the oral exam expects you to read from a short passage and write down a simple explanation of what you’ve just read and what it means” the slightly younger man responded, his gaze shifting away from the spider-scrawls to observe his mortified looking students.

“Eh?! That wasn’t on the mock-exam!”

“You were failed half-way through it, weren’t you?”

“Ugh! Don’t remind me... Sarutobi-sensei looked like he was going to throttle me” the ebony haired teen moaned, his hands grabbing the notepad back and staring at it dejectedly; “I just don’t get how all of the curves and joining up works, let alone how or why they arrange the words the way that they do... and who in their right mind uses all of those little dashes and squiggly things?” he grumbled unhappily. “Learning how to read and write in our own language is hard enough, you know? Oh, why can’t they make small talk like they do in those action-movies? That’d be so much more awesome than saying your name and _fucking_ address like a toddler on a field trip!”

Feeling a touch of compassion lighten the disappoint he’d felt moments ago (because, regardless of their earlier animosity, Obito had been true to his promise and had been, _was_ , trying his best), Kakashi regarded him before narrowing his eye at the text book they’d used for the week’s exercises so far.

“Hmm... I think that you’ve got something there...”

“Hey, don’t get kicking a guy when he’s down, alright?”

“No, I’m being serious” the paler of the pair said, his hands gesturing to the shelves around them and the computer desks beyond; “what are you interested in?”

“Ah?”

“You know... hobbies, general points of interest... instead of trying to grind through these basics, if we begin with something you want to learn about, you’ll feel more motivated and should want to engage with the process” he furthered with a nod.

“Huh...” Obito blinked, his head raising; “yeah... yeah, okay, it’s worth a shot, right?”

“Good, so... shall we go over to the...”

“Wait... uhh... how would you feel if... _if_ it was _you_ I wanted to learn about?”

Jerking, his head snapping away from the internet hub he’d been planning to walk to, Kakashi slowly resettled into his seat, his expression (well, what Obito could see, anyway) wary; “what?”

“Maa, maa... don’t look so suspicious... I’m just curious, is all” the older boy admitted sheepishly; “I told you that I was sorry for being a dick and my boys have left you alone too, haven’t they?”

Eye narrowing further (the voice of his pride demanding that he slam down on the boorish, little nuisance and insist that he didn’t _need_ or _want_ his supposed charity and _good-will_ ), the grey haired teen had actually noticed that _the Akatsuki_ hadn’t been scowling, whispering or hanging around his locker.

It’d made his life easier, in parts; he’d not been given one homophobic insult, threat or degrading comment.

“ _Please_...”

“Why?”

“Why? Because you’re, like, stupidly amazing at everything but _no one_ knows anything about you and it’s just... well...”

“There’s nothing to tell, really...”

“Ah! Come off it, you’re in an Academy where everybody knows everybody and _nobody_ knows anything about you... I mean, I’m fucking notorious (“loud, you mean”) and so everyone knows who I am, what I do, where I go... my instagram is one of the most followed in our year-group, you know” he crowed, his tone pleased. “Then there’s my family and _who_ doesn’t know about the Uchiha’s, uh? But Hatake... well, aside from in agriculture (“ha, ha, very funny”) there’s no mention of a company, or industry, or...”

“Ok, _fine_ ” Kakashi sighed; “but anything we discuss is confidential, do you understand? Don’t think that your family or friends will be able to save you if you cross me...”

“Whoa... ugh, yeah, sure...” Obito chuckled; “so...”

“This is what we’ll do” the younger cut in. “To start, you will ask me questions in English and I’ll only answer them _if_ the question is grammatical sound... for the first few sessions, I’ll respond in Japanese and, as you get better, I’ll start to answer in English as well” he stated, his body jerking again when the younger _whooped_ and lightly punched his shoulder.

“Awesome! Okay... ugh... let’s see...”

“You want to start now?”

“Of course! There’s no time like the present!” he grinned; “okay... umm, who is you best friend?”

Blinking (and chuckling), the tutor laughed through a “your”.

“Eh?”

“Try again...”

“Ugh... who is _your_ best friend? ”

“Namikaze Naruto” was the reply and, thrilled by his success, Obito grinned before, his right brow cocking, he scowled; “hey, no one’s called that here.”

“Correct.”

“Then how do I know you’re not lying?”

“By continuing to ask me questions in _English_ ” was the reply as he leaned back against his chair.

Grunting and nodding, the Uchiha pulled in a breath: “how old is he?”

“Five years old.”

“Where does... wait, what?!”

“Don’t look at me like I’m some creep or pervert... he’s the son of former my legal-guardian” he snorted, his eye thoroughly unimpressed.

“Legal-guardian, but...”

“Oi! Tobi! Why the hell aren’t you texting me back, un?”

Blinking, the pair turned (along with a snarling librarian) to observe Deidara as he strutted through the mostly deserted area with Sasori, Kisame and Itachi in tow; “yari, yari, we were meant to be at Pein’s house ten minutes ago... oh, you’re still with _him_?”

Offering the blonde a sardonic little wave before moving to pack the study supplies away, Kakashi checked the clock (they had run over time, it seemed) whilst Obito blinked out of his shock to shush the blue eyed artist whilst pointing at the fuming librarian.

“Jesus, D! I know that you don’t come in here often but you’re going to get me kicked out!”

“So what? You can fail the test and come work for me instead of your grandpa, un” the slightly shorter boy snorted whilst scooting to sit on the desk, his smirk turning to a bored frown as he watched (along with his compatriots) the Hatake fill his bag and stand. 

“What’s your hurry, un? You got some apples to polish, dara?”

“Amongst other things” Kakashi returned, his eye purposefully looking past (a now thoroughly annoyed at being ignored) Deidara to Itachi and Kisame; “will the two of you be attending tomorrow’s pre-tournament session?”

“Wouldn’t miss it” the blue haired teen grinned, his smile all teeth and excitement whilst Itachi merely nodded his agreement; “that Killer Bee guy is gonna rue the day he fucked with me” he added, his lips tilting into a smirk. “I hope that you’re going to make an example of that punk Momochi after what happened this summer.”

Offering an eye-smile (out of all of the Akatsuki, Kisame had always been one of the kinder since they shared a passion for sword-play), Kakashi chuckled out a “he’ll have more than a broken arm on Sunday if he isn’t careful” before turning to a (strangely conflicted looking) Obito. “I’ll see you on Monday then, Uchiha-san?”

“Uuh... hey, you want to come with us? Pein’s house is huge and...”

“What the fuck, Tobi?”

“What? There’s no reason why he can’t...”

“Umm, thank you, for the offer” the ivory skinned teen interrupted (a shit show with an angry Deidara was _not_ what he needed to finish off the week), “but I have a lot of preparation left to do in the gym before it closes” he continued whist offering a quick bow and a “ja ne”, his long legs walking him away from the desk before anything else could be said.

Watching him go (Sasori calmly talking Deidara down whilst Itachi regarded one of the library books they’d been using as Kisame yawned and fished out his smartphone), Obito felt the need to run after him bubble up but no, _no_ , Kakashi was proud and wouldn’t appreciate him making a fuss.

However, the more he thought about their short exchange, the more curious and concerned he became.

When Monday rolled around, he’d be ready.


	3. Breakfast and Bumbling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Okay, so here be the first three chapters; sadly, I can't promise regular or even coherent update times (as I have a full time job and several other stories on the go; once a plot bunny bites me, I have to write it or I can't move on) but I hope you like what I've done so far.
> 
> : )

“So, I hear congratulations are in order, Mr District Champion?”

Blinking, Kakashi stared for a few seconds longer than he should have; “what are you doing here?”

“Maa~ well, you see, I can’t make tonight’s study session” Obito began sheepishly, his sneaker clad toes gently knocking into the door that the other was keeping partially closed; “and I had it on good authority that you get up ridiculously early so I thought...”

“That you’d show up, unannounced, at 6:30 a.m. with your uniform half on, toothpaste splattered across your face and...”

“Yeah, I know, sorry about that... umm! Hey, what smells so good? Huh? Holy shit! You’ve got a kitchenette in here?”

Grunting as he was pushed aside (he’d seen the Uchiha during mandatory P.E. sessions so he shouldn’t have been so surprised that he knew how to use the muscles he liked to brag about), Kakashi felt (for the first time in a long while) at a complete loss.

Someone other than the Dean was in his room...

“Wow! Is this French toast?”

No one other than the Dean had been in his room (beside himself) since Minato-sensei’s last visit...

“Ooh... I’m _so_ hungry...”

“You can have it, if you like...”

“No way! Really?!”

Still standing by the door, his body all but frozen on the spot, Kakashi nodded and watched (as though he was suffering an outer-body experience) whilst Obito snatched up the pan and carefully coaxed the cinnamon-sugar dusted foodstuff onto the plate he’d set aside. Then, his mouth making strange sounds as he burned his fingers, the older teen bit into the first slice with a groan, his legs merrily dancing him to the (immaculately neat) bed which he proceeded to bounce on before stuffing his face.

“O-oh, hey, umm... god this is _good_... ugh... you might want to... umm... watch out for that... ahh... Tenzou-kid” the ebony haired intruder close to purred between mouthfuls; “he’s... mmm... he’s the guy who... who told me that you’re up jogging at, like, 5 a.m. or something” he said, the second slice now falling victim to his chomping teeth. “He might... ah... be stalking you.”

“Says the man who forces his way into my home and eats my breakfast?”

Finishing the last mouthful with a pleased huff, Obito grinned and chuckled nervously; “ah... ha, ha, yeah... sorry... my stomach overrides my brain sometimes” he admitted before, his curiosity getting the better of him, the Uchiha started to look around at...

Nothing, really.

“Eh?” he questioned, his eyes narrowing; “don’t those bastards let you decorate? This place is more like a prison cell than a room” he commented, a scowl touching his lips as he glared at plain white-walls (no posters, pictures or photos), the small kitchenette (cupboards, a small sink, stove, kettle and rice-cooker), the bed he was sat on and three doors. One door, of course, was the room’s only exit with the other two (he guessed) leading to a bathroom and closet; next to the bed (and under a _barred_ window) was a desk housing a centuries old laptop, a lamp and a neat stack of books.

The entire apartment, he realised with growing horror, was smaller than his bedroom...

“A tidy home makes for a tidy mind.”

Snapping his head to the plate that’d been taken from him, Obito watched (numbly) as his tutor took the item to the kitchenette and began washing it along with the other items he’d used, his body already clothed in a pristine uniform (with a generic apron over-top) even though school wouldn’t begin for another two hours.

“So, what are your questions?”

“My what?”

“Didn’t you say that you couldn’t make tonight’s session?” the other called over the sound of running water and clanking dishes.

“Oh... oh yeah, but... but look, I’m sorry, this was really dumb and, and _rude_ of me...”

“It’s fine” Kakashi cut in; “just don’t make it a habit” he added whilst placing the pan onto the draining wrack and drying his hands on an old, faded dishcloth. “Shall we start?”

Swallowing, Obito felt the worry he’d experienced during Friday return with a vengeance; there was something really _off_ here and, worse still, it’d taken him years to see it, to even bother noticing it...

“Why do you live campus on?”

“Ah, so close and yet so far... think about the last part of the utterance.”

“Why do you live _on_ campus? ”

Sighing, the ivory skinned male put down the plate he’d finished drying and walked the short distance to his desk before pulling out and sitting on the old, hard-backed chair: “long story short, I’m an orphan with a high IQ” he said with a shrug, his tone light despite the topic.

“You too?” Obito blurted, their eyes widening together as they stared at each other; “shit... I, ah, I’m sorry... I just thought that, you know, with how disciplined you are, that you were an army-brat, or something...”

“I was” Kakashi found himself saying, his eye shifting away from the other teen quickly; “and I’m sorry, too, I didn’t know that your parents were...”

“Heh... our family’s huge... half the time I don’t think most of us know whose kid belongs to who, anyway...”

“That must be nice...”

Flushing at the others words (memories of countless arguments he’d had with the adults in his life, the petty, _stupid_ disagreements he’d started because he was feeling left out and _not good enough_ flicking across his subconscious), Obito ducked his head: “yeah, yeah it is... not that I appreciate it enough” he offered.

“Umm... do you have siblings?”

“No... although I do... uh, _did_ count Naruto-chan as my little brother... for a time... I’d appreciate it if we didn’t talk about that, though.”

“Oh, okay, sure” the older stated (even though that’d been the first mystery he’d been wanting to untangle); “uhh... what do you like to do... for... enjoyment activities?”

“What do I do for fun?”

“Yeah, that...” 

“I like to read, play chess and write music for the violin...”

“Seriously?”

Cocking his right brow, Kakashi nodded whilst Obito’s jaw virtually hit the floor, a look of outrage colouring his features; “that’s ridiculous?! You’re _eighteen_ , not eighty!” he accused until, a quick re-scan of the room confirming his worst fears, he turned back to the younger man with tears in his eyes.

“Oh my God! You haven’t got a TV!” he cried, his eyes narrowing on the laptop that time forget, his gaze then hunting for a wireless router until, his search fruitless, he returned to look at the (genuinely confused) other man; “there’s no wifi, no _internet_... there’s not even a _fucking_ landline in here for a phone, is there?”

“I use the library’s computers if I need to go online and I haven’t got anybody to call so... hey! What in the world are you _umphh_!”

All but strangling the still seated male in a tight hug (his mind awash with terrible images of being trapped _anywhere_ without social-media and his favourite shows), Obito sniffled amidst the other’s flailing arms until he was (quite forcefully) pushed away.

“Trying to kill me is _not_ okay!”

“Ooh! Kakashi! Living like a monk or a hermit or another kind of crazy old guy is not okay, either!” the Uchiha challenged, still mortified; “no wonder you need jiji’s money...”

Huffing, his hands patting out the creases in his uniform’s blazer and running through his hair, Kakashi glared at his student as he dazedly shook his head and continued to look around the room as though he’d been trapped in an alien landscape, his ire rising. “I don’t need his money for such ridiculous things and I don’t need your pity, either” he snapped, his eye narrowed.

“Wha?! Ah, no, no that’s not what I meant” the older tried to sooth, his arms flailing in apology. “I just _don’t_...”

“In English!”

“Uh... then why do you need money?”

“For University” was the clipped response, his form still rigid and annoyed; “the scholarships available to me will only cover board, tuition fees and a selection of books providing my grades and extra-curricular activities make for a strong enough application... I’ll still need to eat, maybe buy a better computer for completing assignments” he continued, the thought of finally getting out of the Academy and starting a life, his _own_ life momentarily calming him. “Then there’s this summer to consider... after the June exams my scholarship is over and I’ll have to move...”

“Eh? You mean that they’ll just... kick you out?”

“The Academy is a business like any other, Obito” Kakashi sighed; “the Dean doesn’t owe me anything and I’m legally an adult...”

“B-but, they can’t just...”

“Don’t be silly, of course they can” the younger huffed; “Sarutobi-sensei has kindly offered to write me a reference, as have the site-staff, so renting a place shouldn’t be too hard... providing I can pay the bills until I get a part-time job” he reasoned. “Hell, if keeping my grades up wasn’t so important then I’d probably have started working last year... but I just couldn’t take the chance of not doing well...”

“Kakashi...”

“Look... school starts soon” he cut in, his tone tired; “and I promised Tanaka-sensei that I’d help prepare the food-tech room for the assessment today...”

“A-a-assessment?”

Snorting, his singular eye rolling in exasperation, Kakashi watched as the Uchiha blanched, quivered and fell to the floor with a wail.

"I'll make us some tea" the younger said, a little part of him finding the other's dejected expression strangely endearing; sure, it'd been an _unusual_ way to start a Monday but, as he watched the Uchiha slowly compose himself and smile in genuine, _grateful_ thanks, Kakashi found that he wouldn't mind more mornings like this.

It was... nice...


	4. Friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

A few days later, his progress in English buoying his overall level of good-will (something that even his youngest cousin, Sasuke, had found both pleasant and disturbing), Obito felt as though everything was finally going his way...

“Neh, Obito-kun, may I have a word with you, please?”

Oh kami-sama, could this be the next wrung the climb in his good-luck ladder?

Blinking, a pink hue dusting his face (causing Deidara and Yahiko to chuckle whilst Kisame merely smirked and dragged the pair along before they could start ribbing their _leader_ in earnest), the Uchiha rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as a petit brunette pulled him towards an empty classroom.

“Maa~ Rin-chan, ah, sure, how can I help you?” he babbled, his blush darkening when she spun to close the door behind her; his smile dropped, however, when he saw her serious, worry peppered face.

“Ugh... is everything...”

“Are you planning to pull a prank on Kakashi-kun?”

“Eh?” he baulked, his obsidian eyes narrowing in shock as he threw his hands up in surrender; “what? No! No of course I’m not...”

“Then how come I overheard Hidan and Kakuzu talking about asking him out on a date?” the seventeen year old asked, her own blush forming; “Obito-kun, Kakashi-kun is a very quiet and private person who is helping you to pass that exam you’re so worried about...”

“W-wait, Rin-chan... when did you hear them say this?”

“Um? Ano... just now” she admitted, her frown easing when she noticed that the young man she’d effectively cornered after-school seemed to share her shock and worry; “ordinarily I would never eavesdrop but... well, Hidan can be quite _loud_ ” she added, her tone embarrassed for the brash male she was referring to.

Frowning, a little voice (that sounded suspiciously like his baa-chan) scolding him for talking about Kakashi to his friends (and he’d _really_ tried not to but the desire to bring the recluse into his fold had been growing stronger by the day), the ebony haired student sucked in a breath, smiled and offered her a thumbs-up.

“Don’t you worry, Rin-chan” he stated boldly, his expression determined; “I’ll get right on it...”

“ _Fight!! Fight!! Fight!! Fight!!_ ”

Turning as one to the door, their eyes widening, both senior students rushed back out and into the corridor with Obito in the lead; if some of the lower-school kids were getting into a scrap again then having a member of the _Akatsuki_ present to sort it out _should_ appease Professor Sarutobi.

He’d been wanting them to be more _proactive_ with their influence for the last two years _and_ they’d all need _good_ references for the end of this academic year, after all...

“Hey! Settle down! Move it along before I... _**Hey!!**_ ” he growled through a snarl, his arms moving to part the shorter, rowdy group of kids who were blocking the corridor. “You’ve all got classes to get to! Now move along before the hall-monitors throw your asses in detention!” he added before finally reaching the two boys involved.

Heh, it looked as though he was going to be _putting fires out_ all over the place, today...

“Oi! Let go of his hair and _you_ , stop pulling on his shirt like that! What in the world is your problem, neh? Ow! Kid, I swear to God, you kick me again and that’ll be the last thing you ever do!” he promised, his arms (with strong hands buried firmly in the back of their blazers’ collars) effectively pulling them away from each other. “Now then, just what f- _hell_ is going on here, eh? Oh, hey, it’s you... you’re Yamato Tenzo, right?”

Glaring up at him, his watery eyes (heh, the kid was clearly younger than he’d first thought) filled with anger, the boy (probably no older than fourteen) pointed an accusing finger at the other child (a smug, freckle-faced little snot who was desperately rubbing at his own tears). “He started it!” Tenzo yelled whilst, in the background, the hall-monitors and Rin continued to shoo and usher the on-lookers away; “he’s the one who stole senpai’s cupcakes! I saw him selling them by the bicycle-rack during recess!”

“So what if I did! He was just going to give them away! The guy’s nuts! He could make a fortune if he...”

“What, exactly, is going on here?!”

Feeling the murderous intent towards the red-haired brat (hopefully not one of Yahiko or Nagato’s cousins because, seriously? Smacking the kid into the lockers would have felt pretty good right about now) diminish at the call, Obito turned to regard Tsunade-sensei as the busty-blonde prowled down the emptying corridor. 

“Maa~ Sensei, we got ourselves someone with an apology to make, here” he called, his expression enough to make the brat wince as he released the shorter brunette whose wide, ebony eyes now sparkled with righteous anger.

“He stole Hatake-senpai’s baked goods and I _had_ to make sure he wouldn’t get away with since senpai didn’t mind, he _never_ minds when people are mean to him!” he accused, his head bowing; “I am _really_ sorry for causing any trouble, though...”

“As you should be” the Senjuu stated, her honeyed eyes narrowing. “I am very disappointed in your behaviour, Yamato-kun _but_ that isn’t something a week’s worth of detention won’t rectify, now go to class... and as for you, Subarra-kun, you are going to accompany me to Professor Sarutobi’s Office” she informed before regarding Obito with a warm, impressed smile. “Well-done, Uchiha, I believe that the reform most members of staff were so sceptical about is truly coming through... hmm, perhaps Hatake-san is more of a miracle worker than even _I_ thought” she chuckled before gesturing for the raven haired male’s thoroughly upset looking captive to be released.

“Maa~ you think so?” the senior asked, his newly freed hand rubbing the back of his neck; “thanks, Tsunade-sensei” he added before, his head gesturing to the hallway: “ano... we should probably get to study-hall... if Kakashi is there, do you want me to let him know about all of this?”

“Hai... thank you again, Uchiha... oh, and Nohara, don’t forget to hand in that extra-credit assignment if you want a placement on the hospital’s internship program” she reminded, her own hand whipping out to snag the young man who’d tried to sneak away during their talk.

“I promise that I won’t forget, Shishou!” the young woman chirped, her head bowing lightly before she moved to follow in Obito’s footsteps, a pleased, wide smile tugging her lips as she skipped to be alongside him; “wow, you did a great job back there” she applauded. “And I’m so glad that you weren’t lying to me earlier... not that I’d ever think that you would _but_ , sometimes, I know that you’ve bent the truth if a prank was on the line...”

“Neh? Rin-chan, what do you mean?”

“You called him Kakashi, didn’t you? So what I hoped would happen _has_ happened because surely that means you’re friends, right?”

Blinking, a strange heat rushing to his cheeks, Obito felt his own grin widening; “yeah... yeah I guess that you could say we are, huh?” he chuckled, his tone a little nervous. “Da-na, it’s kind’a strange to think of it like that but, ano... it feels right” he furthered, his hand pushing open the doors to the study hall, his obsidian eyes instantly scanning the room...

To find a grinning _Hidan_ sat next to a rapidly blinking Kakashi whilst Kakuzu leaned his hip against the desk, his back to the room at large as they talked.

“What the hell?”

“Obito-kun, are they...”

Before he knew it, he was moving.

“... appreciate the offer, but I really am very busy...”

“ _Oi_ ” he uttered through a strained, whispered-growl, his eyes snapping to the livid librarian who was glowering at them as though they’d explode if she kept trying; “what are you two doing here? This isn’t you’re free session and you _know_ how pissed Dan-sensei will be if you cut class again...”

“Tch, don’t worry about it” the crimson eyed theology-lover shrugged, his gaze never once leaving the (now a little more relaxed looking) Hatake who seemed to be both flustered and shy at the same time. “We got permission to be here, don’t we Kakuzu? Look, see, we’re here to do _research_ , isn’t that right?” he purred whilst the taller, dark haired teen produced the note with a sarcastic flourish. 

“Ano... I fail to see how disturbing Kakashi-kun can accomplish that” Rin chimed in, her face determined even when the pair cocked their brows at her.

“Hmm~ well, Nohara-chan, that’s the point we were _just_ getting to” Hidan murmured, a wicked little grin pulling at his lips; “mm~ and speaking of _pointed_ things, Tobi, will you _please_ tell your adorable little sensei here that going on a date with us won’t kill him, neh?”

For some strange, unfathomable reason, Obito had never been _so_ angry...


End file.
